


Reunited

by liraeth_archive



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeth_archive/pseuds/liraeth_archive
Summary: Originally Published: Jul 4, 2001





	Reunited

This fanfic was written in 2001 under the penname Angel of Light and is being added to AO3 for archiving purposes only.

 

Summary: Serena and Heero met in an orphanage and became good friends. Then they get separated. Years later, they are reunited under less than agreeable terms. Things have changed and the innocent aren't always as innocents as they may appear.

 

Chapter One

 

Tears

 The orphanage was your typical orphanage. Low budget, too many kids, under-staffed. The city had almost forgotten about it. New York City had too many homeless kids, too few places for them, and not enough money to do anything about it. Most of the money went towards military needs. The threat from OZ had grown worse and every last penny went to the production of Mobile Suits and weapons.

 The sign outside the orphanage was peeling, but the words could still faintly be read. Tenth Street Orphanage. The run-down, two-story building was in the same shape as the sign. But today, dozens of kids were running all around the front of the building, playing on a rusted swing set and sliding down the rusted slide. Only one girl didn’t join in the fun.

 Nobody looked twice at the girl as she sat alone under one of the few trees in the play area. She simply watched the other children running and playing. They wouldn’t accept her if she tried to join in their games. She was too different. People automatically avoided her. Now, she focused her startling silver eyes on one of the boys. He was playing like everyone else. But, unlike everyone else, he kept looking at her. Finally, he came up to her.

 “Why are you sitting all alone?” He asked.

 The girl brushed some of her golden-yellow hair out of her face and looked at the boy. “The others won’t let me play with them.” She said simply.

 “Why?” The boy asked.

 The girl shrugged. “I dunno. They think I’m weird.”

 The boy sat down in front of her. “I’ll play with you.” He said. “What’s your name? I’m Heero.” (AN: I know Heero is Japanese and he was raised by Dr. J. I’m changing the plot a little.)

 The girl smile for the first time in a while. “My name’s Serena.” She said. (AN: Again, I’m using Usagi’s dubbed name. This is because they’re in AMERICA, and American’s don’t usually have Japanese names. Kay?)

 “You wanna be friends?” Heero asked.

 Serena nodded. “Sure.”   
 

_Eleven Years Later_

 “Hey Ren.” A boy called. “Watch out!”

 Ren looked up just in time to see a fist flying towards her face. She ducked just in time. The boy who had warned her threw a knife towards her and she caught it by the hilt and quickly stabbed the attacker in the leg. He shouted in pain, but she used the distraction and punched him. He crumpled to the ground.

 “Nice.” The boy said. He looked around the street they were standing in. Two soldiers lay on the pavement. Ren bent down and pulled the soldiers’ ID’s out. He was an OZ soldier, and a high ranking one at that. The boy went on ahead of her and motioned for her to follow. OZ had set up a base in their town and had taken over the area. Ren and her friend, Ryan, had decided to do something about it.

 “You got the disk?” She asked him.

 Ryan pulled two disks out of his pocket. “One for each of us in case the other fails.” He said. He handed her one.

 The idea was to get in the base and download the contents of the disk into OZ’s computers. The disk had a virus on it that would destroy all information in the computers. “I’ll see you in a few.” She said to Ryan. They each went off in different directions. Ren slipped in through an air shaft and crawled along until she reached what she assumed was the computer room. She moved the vent and climbed in. Just as her feet hit the floor, she heard a voice.

 “Put your hands in the air.” A voice said. She heard a gun click. “And turn around.”

 Ren raised her hands in the air and turned around to see who was holding the gun on her. She gasped in recognition. It had been almost a decade since she’d left the orphanage. Even though she’s only known Heero for a few months, they’d become quick friends. Then, he’d gotten adopted and she’d never seen him again. But she hadn’t forgotten him. He’d been her first friend.

 She looked at him and realized he didn’t recognize her. She’d changed since she’d been adopted. She’d cut her hair to her shoulders and gotten it streaked with brown. Her eyes were no longer the silver they’d once been, instead they’d changed to a dull gray.

 “Heero?” She asked.

 The boy faltered. “How do you know who I am?” He asked harshly.

 Ren put her hands on her hips. “I’m surprised you don’t recognize me.” She said. “I knew who you were the second I saw you. You haven’t changed much in eleven years.”

 Heero’s eyes widened. “Serena?” He asked. After he’d been adopted, the doctors had begun to train him. He’d almost forgotten about Serena, his first real friend. “How...? I mean... what are you doing here?” He asked.

 Serena held up the disk. “I’m here to shut OZ down.” She said. The door opened and the two whirled around to see who it was. Heero aimed his gun at the person who entered.

 “Hey Ren.” The boy said. “I see you...” He trailed off when he saw the gun. “Holy crap.” He said.

 Serena motioned for him to put the gun down. “Ryan, get in here and close the door before we get caught.” She hissed. He did as he was told. “And you,” She pointed at Heero, “put down the gun. He’s here with me.”

 Heero smiled slightly. “Ren?” He asked.

 Serena scowled. “You can’t expect people to call me by my real name around here.” She said.

 Ryan looked questioningly at her. “Umm, Ren. Can we get done with this BEFORE the soldiers arrive. We can talk later.” He said. He moved to a computer. 

 

 

Chapter Two

Where am I going?

 Ren's fingers flew over the keyboard as she entered the codes to release the virus. Within five minutes, OZ would be wiped out of this city. Curiously, she sneaked a look at Heero. She hadn't seen him in years and it still seemed weird that he would be here. She watched as he stared at the screen in front of him and copied some files to a disk he'd brought with him.

 As if realizing he was being watched, he looked up at her. Their eyes met for a moment, the Ren looked away.  She still had work to do.

 Ryan's voice carried from across the lab. "Ren, I'm done." He called. "Let's get out of here before the sirens go off."

 Serena quickly typed the final codes that released the virus into the computer. Just in case Ryan's failed, they had a backup. The second she hit the enter key, a loud, blaring siren filled the compound. Ren jumped in shock and all three people in the room could clearly hear people running down the hallway to the room they were in.

 Ryan was closest to the vent they'd taken in, and now he reached up and pulled himself up into the small hole. Serena motioned for Heero to follow her, then she too began to pull herself up into the vent. Just as she'd begun to pull herself up, the door to the computer room banged open. A split second later, a gun was fired. The bullet hit her in the left ankle and Ren screamed in pain. She lost her grip on the vent and fell to the floor, collapsing as soon as her left leg hit the ground.

 Ryan was looking down at her in concern, but as soon as he realized the OZ soldiers had seen him, he bolted off down the shaft.

 Ren looked up through her pain and watched as Heero tried to fight his way out of the grasp of two soldiers. She cried out as a third soldier hit him on the back of the head with his gun and he fell limp. The two soldiers dragged Heero out of the room and the remaining soldiers picked her up- and not too gently at that- and half-dragged her out of the room. The pain in her ankle increased as it hit something and she screamed before the pain knocked her unconscious.

\---

 The first thing she noticed was that she had a dull pain in her left ankle. Then the recent events came crashing down on her and she bolted up in fright. As soon as she was up, she regretted the action. Her ankle had been moved and a pain had shot up her entire leg. Ren inhaled sharply at the pain, but somehow managed to pull herself against a grimy stone wall to lean against it. It was then that she got a good look at where she was. It was a prison, an OZ prison cell.

 A tired-sounding voice from across the room and startled her. "Are you okay?" Her eyes roamed around the cell, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. Her dull gray eyes finally rested on a dark figured almost totally shrouded by shadows. But she recognized the voice.

 "Fine." She replied. "How about you?"

 She heard him make a 'hn' noise, which she assumed meant he was okay. Serena carefully moved her leg, wincing in the pain, so she could rise and limp over to him. She noticed that the wound had been bandaged with a piece of fabric that she quickly recognized as part of the windbreaker she'd been wearing. She fell softly to the ground besides Heero and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Just walking across a few feet exhausted her.

 "How long was I out?" She asked.

 She didn't expect him to answer. He'd changed, she'd noticed, and he seemed much... colder then when they were kids. So when he did answer, she was surprised. "You've been out for about a day." He answered.

 Ren nodded. "Thanks for bandaging my ankle for me." She said. Another 'hn'. She sighed. "Why were you even here in the first place?" She asked. "You think we'll ever get free?"

 Heero looked over at her. "I could ask you the same thing." He said. "And don't worry about getting out of here. I know some people who'll have us out of here within a few hours tops."

 As if to emphasize his point, a loud explosion was heard on the other side of the compound. The sirens went off again and the building shook as another explosion ripped through it. Serena could here the guards in front of their cell door take off running towards the commotion. A few seconds later, she heard voices outside the door. The cell opened and two boys, not any older than she herself was, entered.

 Heero rose smoothly from the ground and turned to help Ren to her feet. Ren looked at the two boys. One of them was smiling and had long brown hair in a braid past his waist. The other was a Chinese boy with black hair tied back. He was glaring at her, obviously wondering who she was.

 Serena gingerly placed her left foot on the ground and was slightly surprised that it didn't hurt as badly as before. She turned to Heero and pointed to the two boys. "These the two people you were talking about?" She asked. At his nod, she turned to face them. "Good, I sure as hell hope you can get us out of here." She said.

\---

 Ryan ducked behind a set of bushes as yet ANOTHER troop of soldiers ran past him. He glanced at the two people following behind him. Amy was a quiet girl, but she was the best at anything electronical. She ran a hand through her short hair- died blue, her favorite color- and glanced over at the third person. The other person, another girl with brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail named Makoto, met her gaze and winked. Ryan sighed. Why was HE the one stuck with them. Why not someone else, like Helios of Haruka?

 A twig snapped behind him and he turned to see the rest of their little group. They were six in all, seven with Serena. Amy, Makoto, Helios, Raye, Haruka, and him- Darien Ryan Shields. Ryan to his friends.

 The other three teenagers crouched down next to him and watched through the branches of the bushes as another section of the base went boom. One sector was totally devoured by flames and another had smoke pouring out of the top. Helios tapped him on the shoulder and guided his attention to the south sector of the base. Just as he looked over, a large mecha flew into the air above the building and slashed at one of the satellite towers with one of its curved blade weapons (AN: Sandrock). He easily recognized the mobile suit as one of the infamous Gundams.

 On his other side, he heard Raye gasp softly. He followed her gaze to where four people were cautiously exiting a side door of the base. Ryan could just barely make out the three guys- one of them being the guy from the computer lab- and a girl who was limping slightly with her arm around another of the boys. Ren. He began to rise, only to have Haruka pull him back down and signal to watch and wait for a minute.

 He sighed impatiently but sat down and continued to watch.

\---

 Duo looked over at the girl with confusion. He couldn't figure out why someone like her would be in an OZ prison. But hell, a girl's a girl. And this girl just happened to be particularly cute. She noticed he was staring and glared at him. Unfazed by the look- after all, he worked with Heero- he smiled at her and held out a hand.

 "Name's Duo." He said cheerfully.

 The girl's glare faded and she smiled slightly back. She took his hand. "I'm Serena. Call me Ren." She replied.

 Duo nodded. "Kay, then." He glanced over at Heero and the Chinese boy. "If nobody has any objections, I say we get out of this shithole before it gets blown up." The other three people nodded and all four began to move towards the door. Duo glanced over at the girl, Ren, and noticed the pained look on her face as she put pressure on her ankle and began to walk.

 Ren felt an arm encircle her waist and help support her. She looked up to see cheerful Cobalt blue eyes. With a muttered 'thanks', she put her arm around his shoulder to help ease the pain. The group walked down the hallway to where a door was located and carefully stepped out of the building.

 Serena squinted as she stepped out into the sunlight, but her eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness. She turned to look at the Chinese boy, who was talking softly to Heero. "Hey guys, I hate to rush you, but how exactly are we gonna get off this base?" She asked. Both boys exchanged a look before Heero spoke.

 "Wufei and I," he said, referring to the Chinese boy next to him, "have decided that it would be best to take you with us."

 Duo grinned. "I'll take her with me." He suggested. "I have no problem with it."

 Heero felt a rush of emotion run through him as he looked at Serena hanging onto Duo, but banished it immediately. It wasn't in his program to feel emotion like that. Instead, he just nodded and turned and walked away. Wufei followed.

 Serena looked over at Duo as they followed the other two boys. "Where are we going?" She asked. "How are we getting out of here?"

 Duo grinned again. "You'll find out in just a second." He said. They turned a corner and Serena gasped.

 "Gundams?" She asked. She looked the three mecha over in awe, having only seen the incredible mobile suits on television. "You guys pilot the Gundams?"

 "Uh huh." Duo said. He pointed to the black one with his free hand. "That one's mine. You're gonna ride with me."

 Ren nodded, still studying the machines. "So then, where am I being taken?"

 Duo winked at her. "Can't tell, top secret information." He said. "Sorry babe." He led her over to the machine and helped her up into it.

 Minutes later, all five Gundams shot off into the air.   
  


End file.
